Quiet Night
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot]Cagalli loves listening to rock music. At night. How will Athrun dissuade her from disturbing the sleep of people around her? AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Here's another serving of AsuCaga. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD.

* * *

**Quiet Night **

"Cagalli, it is already midnight!" Athrun said in a pleading voice.

"And so?" Cagalli continued to bury herself in her work.

"Don't you think you will be disturbing the rest of the people who are currently resting? It is after all midnight and they have had a hard day too!" Athrun tried to reason.

Cagalli ignored Athrun's words and continued to work with rock music blasting in the background. According to her, it keeps her awake and helps her to concentrate. She is unable to play it in the day as there might be visitors to the Attha residence and it would be disrespectful. Therefore, Cagalli chose to play it only at night.

"Cagalli…" Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli raised her head and allowed her amber orbs to stare into Athrun's emerald ones. "This is MY house, I can do anything I like. And isn't it late Athrun? You can go to bed now." She returned to her pile or work.

"And if you can't seem to sleep, you are welcome to insert some ear plugs." Cagalli said, her eyes not leaving the stack of papers on her desk.

Athrun sighed. Cagalli was always this stubborn. However, he always had his ways to get her to listen to him. The Princess of Orb was not infallible after all.

Athrun went over to the audio system and with a single press of a button, the heavy drums and screaming vocals were immediately silenced.

Cagalli looked up in surprise. Her beautiful eyes were then filled with fury after she realised what Athrun had done.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli screamed at Athrun, her amber orbs burning with anger.

"Cagalli, this is not what you should listen to at night." Athrun said calmly with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? Then what should I listen to?" Cagalli replied rudely, anger within her still unappeased.

Athrun went over to the grand piano in the room and opened its cover. He sat himself down on the piano chair pressed on a few white keys as if to confirm the piano was in working condition. Cagalli watched his every move in surprise.

Athrun's fingers ran over the keys of the piano. A beautiful melody sounded all over the room. It was gentle and soothing but held a tinge of sadness in it. Athrun was absorbed in the playing and closed his eyes to feel the music.

Cagalli meanwhile, was dumbfounded. She never Athrun could play the piano, let alone play it so well. She stared at the navy-haired man at the piano, her eyes lighting up in admiration.

Athrun opened his eyes after he had finished the piece. Applause greeted him.

"Athrun! That was fantastic! I didn't know you could play the piano!" Cagalli said excitedly as she approached him.

Athrun stood up from his position and looked at Cagalli sadly. "Nicol taught me."

"Oh…" Cagalli looked at the floor. "Sorry…"

"Why should you apologise, silly?" Athrun smiled as he stroked Cagalli's hair gently.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered as she raised her head to look straight into Athrun's eyes. "Could you, could you play the piano for me again? I…I mean, if it's ok?" she asked shyly.

Athrun gazed back into those amber orbs which were capable of melting his heart. "Of course. Anything for you, my dear princess." Athrun whispered back as he put an arm across Cagalli's waist, his other hand now stroking her face. Cagalli blushed at his actions, but did not so anything to stop him. Her hands were laid across his chest as he continued to gently caress her.

"But only on one condition." Athrun started as he gazed straight into Cagalli's eyes and closed the distance between them. "Stop working now and get some rest. And you are not allowed to work after eleven from now on. You got that?"

"But, but…" Cagalli tried to protest. However, she was silenced by Athrun's finger on her lips.

"No buts Cagalli. Listen to me all right?" Athrun said gently while putting his forehead to her. His fingers touched her cheek which made them turn hot.

"O…ok…" Cagalli said in a small voice, still blushing. She was certain Athrun could feel the heat in her cheek, just like she could feel his warmth on her body.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli who was blushing like a schoolgirl. He slowly brought his lips onto her soft ones and closed his eyes while bringing her closer to him. Cagalli did not reject his moves and allowed her to be brought into his kiss.

Athrun broke the kiss. "Finish up the work tomorrow all right? I promise to play another piece for you tomorrow."

Cagalli nodded meekly. Athrun then picked Cagalli up and carried her bridal style all the way to her room. Cagalli wrung her arms around his neck and rested comfortably in his wide chest. Both had gentle smiles on their faces. They were thankful they had the existence of each other.

* * *

Author's notes: Please review! 


End file.
